


Unexpected Encounters

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Dyn had expected for whatever had occurred between him and Paz the last time they met to be forgotten with time. A foolish assumption on his part.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 36
Kudos: 419





	Unexpected Encounters

He hadn’t expected to see the other Mandalorian so soon after their encounter back in the clan’s new location. Honestly, Dyn had expected it would have been a long-time period separation from each other after that confrontation since he still suspected Paz didn’t like him. (Even if what almost occurred said otherwise.) 

He had gotten the credits from a recent bounty he took in, enough that would pay for a good amount of fuel for the Razor Crest. It was as he was walking away from the location that the person asked him to meet to provide Dyn with the credits that he saw the familiar blue helmet of the other man. Paz leaned against the wall across from the location, being passed by the locals as they tried to be subtle (and failing at it) at not openly gawking at him.

It was a casual pose, one that spoke that the other man wasn’t fazed of being spied and gawked at as he waited. But the fact was that internally Dyn was panicking at the locals seeing more than one Mandalorian at once, especially together. He crossed over the street to get to the other man and then quickly dragging him into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes.

Once they were far enough into the alley not to be spotted by any locals, Dyn moved to shove the larger man into a wall, growling in frustration. He put his forearm on Paz’s chest, the Besark steel quietly clinking together when making contact. 

“What are you thinking?” He hissed out, the com making his voice sound a bit scratchier than it actually sounded. “We’re not supposed to be seen like this!”

“I was granted permission to go out since you were gallivanting all over the galaxy,” Paz said simply. Dyn could tell there was a smirk on the other’s face with the way the helmet tilted just so. (And the fact he wasn’t shoved into a wall like he just did to Paz.)

“Then why follow me?” He hissed out once more, confused. “There are other bounties to choose from.”

“We have something to settle.” As he finished that sentence, Paz moved a gloved hand down Dyn’s torso and lightly skimmed the area he tried to reach last time they were this close to each other. 

Dyn let himself lean into the touch, desperate for such a thing, even more so than the last time he saw the man. It was enough that his forearm slowly moved away from the other man’s chest, his palm the only part of his hand still making contact. Paz continued with his gloved hand, pressing more firmly at his crotch, moving it over his covered cock that only caused Dyn to softly let out a groan.

But a loud commotion from the mouth of the alley (involving some Jawas he would later note) which broke him away from the other’s touch. He pressed his forearm back to Paz’s chest, riled up and pissed that he let the other get to him so easily. “We don’t have anything to settle. Go find a bounty for the clan.”

A huff of amusement laced with a bit of irritation and Paz grabbed at his arm, pushing against his strength. “I want this settled. Or do you want to settle this out in front of the clan?”

The question sent a shiver down Dyn’s spine, knowing that the man didn’t mean a fight to the death as the Way stated. He pushed against the other’s hand, needing something to counter against him. (And yet he somehow knew that Paz had a smirk underneath his helmet, smug at what he was causing Dyn to do.)

“Why do you want to settle it?” Dyn questioned. He was stringing this encounter out more than it needed to be despite knowing he had to get back to the Razor Edge to his kid.

“I just do, cyar'ika,” Paz said quietly. It caused Dyn to lose his breath, exhaling it out with no way of knowing when he would get it back. The sound left the com of his helmet much more loudly than he expected and the slight tilt to Paz’s helmet told him that he had heard.

“Copad,” He said back just as quietly. It explained more of the last encounter than anything else he thought it was. (It was the Way to share such bonds with each other, to keep everything stable for current and future generations. He just hadn’t realized how deep it went for the other man.) 

Paz hummed in acknowledgement, not needing more words to further explain this. Dyn moved his hand not pressed against Paz’s chest to reach underneath the other Mandalorian’s helmet, feeling the slight stubble along the jawline. It scratched his fingertips slightly, the feeling of it causing him to shiver visibly.

Paz leaned his head forward, having to hunch his shoulders to do what he did next. The familiar soft sound of metal clinking against one another reached his ear, closer than they were last time. With such a move, Dyn moved his hand from underneath the blue helmet to the back of the other’s neck, tightening his grip enough that it would tell Paz that he wouldn’t be passive in this. (No, he would put up a fight if needed. If that’s what Paz needed.)

Paz moved Dyn’s forearm away from his chest and grabbed his hand, guiding it down his body. This caused Dyn to breathe in harshly, the sound echoing against the walls of the alley. Their jointed hands reached the other Mandalorian’s crotch, feeling the slight swell of the man’s cock straining against the leather pants. Spreading his gloved hand, Dyn felt the other’s cock twitch beneath it and that shot the feeling of thrill through his body. ( _H_ _e_ caused that to happen. Who else in the clan could say that about the larger man when speaking about it?) 

Paz covered his hand with his own, continuing to guide him, moving it as he had done to Dyn’s a few minutes ago. Despite leading this, Dyn heard Paz groaning quietly, the minute thrusts against their jointed hands as Dyn grew more confident about what the other man wanted. They continued to do this repeated pattern, Dyn watching in fascination as Paz’s grip on his hand tightened and feeling the other Mandalorian’s cock twitch beneath his hand.

It was when Paz tilted his head backwards, his helmet loudly clanking as it hit the wall behind him that Dyn decided to change course. Momentarily he lifted his hand away from Paz’s crotch, hearing the soft whimper from the other at the loss of contact. (It was beautiful to hear such a sound from a warrior who was physically imposing and had provided so much for the clan. It did things to Dyn, caused such a stirring in his stomach that he almost feared he would come before the other man.) He hushedly said a few things in Mando’a as he pulled his glove off. 

Quickly Dyn moved his uncovered hand back towards the leather pants, maneuvering it so it could make direct contact with the hardened cock. There was a gasp from Paz as Dyn reached his cock and a full-body shiver when he slowly stroked it. The combination of these reactions caused Dyn to feel a burst of pride, knowing he had caused that.

As he gave a few more strokes, Paz reached to stop him. With a head tilt to ask why the other man didn’t say anything as he reached into a pouched a pulled out a packet. He handed it to Dyn, the contents of what was in it still a mystery to him.

“What is it?” He questioned, looking it over.

“To help slick your hand.” Came the breathless answer. 

Dyn didn’t need a further explanation than that, understanding why they suddenly stopped. He reached to pull Paz’s pants down, just enough for the man’s cock to spring out and land against his stomach. It was hard, standing to attention, desperate to be touched again (to be touched by Dyn again.) 

The site was enough for his heart to flutter for a moment, knowing that such a reaction was because of him. That he had caused Paz, the more fearsome warrior in the clan to look and act like this. The feeling that sat in his stomach stirred to life once more, possessive and wanting to _ruin_ the other Mandalorian just by his own touch.

The packet of lube was opened and carefully poured over his hand, making sure not much was spilled onto the ground. Then he reached back to Paz’s crotch, lightly gripping his cock and stroking it once more. Dyn noticed that with the aid of the lube, the motion became much smoother and it caused Paz to shiver and gasp much more.

With all that information presented to him, Dyn couldn’t help the smirk that came over his face. As Paz continued to lose control over his reactions to Dyn stroking him off, loudly letting some moans out that surely get them in trouble if someone were to pass by (and yet they would be dealt with swiftly without even a momentary pause at what was happening between them.) 

At some point, Paz moved his head from Dyn’s forehead to Dyn’s shoulder, moaning and shuddering there, barely able to keep himself up. Dyn presses even closer, wanting to feel all the full-body shudders and leg trembling against him as he continued to make the other man fall apart by his own hands.

His one hand that wasn’t occupied with stroking had wandered over Paz’s body, wanting to touch as much of the leather cladded body as he could. With a split-second decision, he moved it to the back of the man’s neck, gripping it once more.

It was with such a move that he felt Paz tense up. With a few more strokes, the other Mandalorian’s seed spilled from his cock and onto Dyn’s hand. He continued to stoke Paz through it, waiting until there was a whine at being overstimulated to stop.

He pulled his hand out of Paz’s pants, wiping the seed on them. (He knew that it would piss the other Mandalorian off when found later, but he would be long gone by that realization.) Quietly Dyn continued to hold the larger man up, knowing that it would take a few minutes before the other man would be able to stand on his own. During that time, he put his glove back on, wanting to look presentable for his kid when they would part ways.

He looked over Paz, seeing how dishevelled the man was with his cock still hanging out of his pants and the breathless sound that came through his com (and how holding him like this, Dyn felt the quick beating of his heart.)

When coming down from his bliss, Paz leaned away, standing tall. He quietly pulled himself together, not fazed at what just occurred between the two of them. Dyn’s breath caught in his throat when Paz reaches down with a gloved hand to his crotch, playfully massaging his cock through his pants. 

“No need for a returned favour?” Despite just experiencing a release, the man was able to tease him as if it didn’t occur.

“No, I have my kid to get back to.” He said, a bit more breathless than he had intended to be. Even with saying he needed to get back to his kid, Dyn wanted Paz to touch, to manhandle him as he did for the other Mandalorian just now.

“The bounty, yes,” A pause and then,” When will the clan meet him? You have taken him in as your foundling, right?”

“Yes, he’s mine.” Dyn said, “it’ll be some time before that happens. There are still quite a few people from the Guild looking for the both of us and I wish to not endanger the clan again.”

“When do you guess that’ll happen? You did steal him from an Imperial fragment, you realize.”

“Yes, I realize that. I’m willing to put up with it to make sure he’s safe.”

Paz was quiet for a moment, his helmet being tipped in curiosity. Then,” Just make you return to us, cyar'ika.”

No longer was he a coward to this man. It felt nice to be called that despite all that happened between them to lead up to this. 

Dyn reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of the other Mandalorian’s neck, pulling him down to his level. With care, Dyn presses his helmet to Paz’s blue helmet and slowly moved from side to side, the sounds of scraping and clinking Besark steel being heard.

“Ret’urcye mhi,” He said softly. 

“Ret’urcye mhi,” Paz said in return with the same soft voice.

Dyn moved away from the larger man, needing to get back to his child so they could travel. Somewhere in all that worry, Dyn hoped he would see the other Mandalorian soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Copad - [KOH-pah] - Desire  
> Cyar'ika - [shar-EE-kah] - Sweetheart, darling  
> Ret’urcye mhi - [ray-TOOR-shay-MEE] - Goodbye, lit. "Maybe we'll meet again."  
> \- all this translated by Mando'a Database with the English to Mando'a dictionary on the website.
> 
> *Rolls up listening to Enya with a smut one shot in one hand and a Pepsi in the other* Umm...sup?
> 
> I'm gonna admit right here that I've never written smut before in my life, only heavy petting and making out for past stuff. But with this ship capturing my attention and how small it was, I knew I would have to expand my horizons and try my hand at it. This was only slightly difficult because unfortunately, I don't know what is considered sexy and what isn't due to being ace, (I may have read my fair share, but actually writing this stuff is a whole other ballpark) so I warn of possible changes by a trusted beta in the future when they get the chance to read it over.
> 
> (Also the whole time I wrote and edited this, I was listening to Enya, so that's where I am currently at handling my first-ever smut lol)
> 
> But since I finished writing and editing it, I was too excited to just not post it, so here it is. The continuation that is probably gonna continue if you like this one (I am hoping so because I have an entirely cute idea with Paz finally meeting Baby Yoda and want to do that so much.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a good one-shot to read! :D


End file.
